Purely Impure
by A5h3r
Summary: "When you feel my heat, look in to my eyes, it's where my demons hide."-Imagine Dragons.
1. Prologue

**Hello Minna! ****This is going to be very different than 《My Adventures Of Love》you were warned! This is a Sting x Rogue story, it contains some sexual content, and very dark bloody scenes. Please give it a try!**

* * *

_**I will say this once and only once!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

**Chapter 0 《Prologue》**

**Rogue's POV**

"SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR!" I yelled, my roar hitting Skiadrum's, cut up, bloody, body. _I'm sorry._

"Keep on going Rogue, I can almost see the stars..." Skiadrum said weakly. A single tear escaped my right eye. _I'm sorry_.

I approached Skiadrum and raised my blade, positioning it at his neck. "_Please say stop_." I whispered, afraid, terrified.

"You are brave Rogue. End it for me." he said, his lips curling in to a soft smile. I brought the blade in a swift, downward motion, slicing cleanly through the flesh, the bone. Shadows, blood, and pain exploded through me. Shadows climbed around the field, haunting every flower, every tree, making it clear that today, the sun would have no effect. Five shadows, at my feet, seemed to be grinning.

The damage was done. The severed head of my father lay before me. Did I kill him? My katana dripped with blood, the drops made heavy noises, heavier, bolder, far more burdening than water. The sounds echoed through my head, as if my mind was an empty cavern, free for exploration. Dead. Dead. Dead. I had killed him. I had killed my father. I had killed Skiadrum.

I yelled. I woke up panting, sweat poured from my head. Tears escaped my eyes. I shivered as the cold embraced me. I furiously wiped at the tears, but they just kept on flowing down. What's done cannot be undone. I chided myself, giving a slap to my face. My breathing slowly returned to normal, I looked down on my chest, rising and falling. The tears at long last ceased.

"Rogue-kun... Frosch is worried, is Rogue-kun okay?" my small cat asked from beside me, it's eyes wide with concern.

"Sorry Frosch. I've just been training too hard for the Grand Magic Games, it's taken it's toll on me." I replied smoothly, reaching out to stroke the cat. "Go back to bed."

The small cat nuzzled my hand sweetly before drifting off in to deep slumber, it's head resting on my pillow. Beautiful. Innocent. Things I could, would and should never be. I didn't deserve forgiveness.

My ruby eyes stared at a candle, it flickered back and forth, being chased by shadows. I laughed hollowly. Was that me and Sting? Me chasing after the light, the salvation he offered? Or was that me, sucking away his life turning him in to an abomination, so I wouldn't be alone.

I swallowed bitterly, why was I always so selfish? Why was I always so callous? I stared at my katana slowly reaching for it, with shaky hands. If penance would take away some of my darkness, then penance would be my saviour, I hesitated before slicing my arm open, watching blood poor out. It flowed out slowly, it was a dark shade of red, almost black, it was... Disgraceful. I grit my teeth. I had to be strong. I left my arm bleeding before slowly watching the candle once more.

_I swear, I will never lay a hand on his light, only follow it..._


	2. My Fault

**I thank you all who have favourited or followed this story. Please REVIEW! It makes a writers day.**

* * *

**I give my thanks to my beta reader WolfieANNE, if you haven't already, please go check out her stories!**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the cover art, I was given permission by the amazing artist lolDercaptain on deviantART.**_

* * *

_**"Shaking hands through my hair, my fears, where do I go from here?"-Imagine Dragons**_

* * *

**Chapter 1《My Faut》**

**Rogue's POV**

I looked at the sheets, stained with red, so permanently. The stench filled my nose. Almost like a rotting corpse, I was smelling myself.

"ROGUE!" Sting yelled, bursting in to my room.

"Not interested." I murmured, standing up, excusing myself to the toilet.

"Rogue, you need to clean that wound." Sting said, trying to follow me in to the toilet.

"Not important." I said in my casual monotone. I slammed the door right in Sting's face.

"Rogue, stop that!" Sting yelled, pounding on the door. I would not cave, I would not break. Marble. Granite. Diamond. "Why won't you ever talk to me anymore?! I need a friend ROGUE!"

I clenched my teeth. I couldn't help Sting. I couldn't be anything to him. I was useless. Pitiful. "Shadow." I whispered softly, giving strength to the darkness, allowing myself to be consumed by it. Free, so free, but my mind was chained.

"Don't you dare, Rogue. Don't you run away, coward." Sting spat out venomously.

"I'm..." I left, I wouldn't talk, I could not talk to him. I found myself mindlessly drifting through the streets. People stepped upon me, unaware, oblivious to my presence.

"My boyfriend is such a douche..."

"I want that toy mama, please can I have it..."

"Sting Eucliffe is such a phony, I bet it's his partner who does all the work..." Someone said. I disentangled myself from the shadows. Who would insult Sting like that? I growled, my fists clenched. I was a huge spiralling hurricane of inner turmoil, swirling in it was anger, despair, hatred, envy... Hunger.

"I think you are right, Sting should be the shadow dragon slay-" The bastard did not get the chance to finish his sentence. My fist came in direct contact with his jaw, I smelled blood, I heard the crunching of bones, I smiled vindictively as screams sounded from all directions.

"Rogue Cheney! In person!" The other bastard spoke. I turned my head slowly, my eyes burned like fire.

"What were you saying about Sting? Too bad he is not the one here with you now." I smirked.

"Stop, please stop. I did not mean to offend you." He said, grovelling at my feet.

"But you talked shit about Sting. How about we make it so you can't shit instead of talk." I sneered, my foot coming in contact with his ass. He howled in pain. I spun around, my sword out.

"As enjoyable as it is to watch you torment innocent civilians, we, Sabertooth, will not receive anymore requests if you continue. Cheney." Minerva said from behind me, as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you, miss, thank you so-"

"All though trash should be put in it's place. Ih Radgo." The bastard at my feet was met with a wave of blistering heat. "Not a word, Rogue-kun, this will be our little secret."

I nodded, walking away, into the woods that surrounded Crocus. Minerva and I had come to an understanding many times, she and me were compatible comrades. Many other members feared her wrath, they gave her the fear she did not need, I, on the other hand gave her respect, which she in turn respected. I gave her my opinions from time to time, she always seemed to agree. We were not friends.

What were friends? Frosch? Lector? Sting? I stared as a misty fog began to coat the air. No, Sting was not a friend. He didn't care that much for me. I was someone who chose to trail him, hide behind him, finding comfort and safety in his words, somehow, just somehow.

"ROGUE!" A voice called out in the distance. Was that Sting? I clamped my mouth shut. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU ROGUE?!"

"Damn it!" I said. "STING! You there?"

"ROOOOGUE!" A couple seconds later, Sting approached me, hesitant, like a young deer. Caught in headlights. "Rogue?"

"What." I said, acting irritable.

"Is- did I- is it my fault? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry." Sting murmured softly. I stood up and approached him, I pulled him into a 'man-hug' as he preferred to call it. I could be selfish, just this once, and I could have it. "Bro, too close, too soon." Sting laughed, awkwardly. I pulled away.

"You did not do anything." I said, walking away. I stopped a second, gulping. Turning my head around, I paused before asking, "Are you coming?" Why did I ask that? I was supposed to follow him. Follow him. It was my fault.

"Hell yeah. I was wondering if you wanted me to follow. By the way you should get washed up then I can patch up that wound. The stench is repulsive. Frosch is sad, and waiting for you. By the way, where do you want to eat today, we have leftover money from the last mission. I also chose a last mission and packed a suitcase at home for both of us. By the way, why do you have skull underwear? Don't you think that's a little... Gloomy? Especially when you pee, it's like the skull is bleeding yellow! Also why do you have my name on one of your pairs of underwear, not judging, no one can resist the GREAT Sting Eucliffe for that long. Do you know what happened to the guy with the bloody face? Aaand one last question, what happened to your arm?" Sting said, almost as if he felt relieved. I felt as if he had unloaded a bag of rocks over my head.

"I'll take a bath when we go home. I do not care where we eat. The afore mentioned pairs of underwear, were your birthday present for me last year. I have not seen a guy with a bloody face today. I do not know what happened to my arm, I must have slept done something." Lies. So many lies, said so smoothly. I really was twisted, broken, no human should honestly be able to tell so many lies with so little... Regret.

"I forgot, did I actually get you that for your birthday last year! Oops..." Sting muttered sheepishly. Guilt coursed through my veins, I made him feel guilty. And he returned the favour. How could I stop this... Cycle. And put it in to reverse?

"Screw you, Eucliffe." I said softly, not knowing what else could fit in this context. Sting had been the one who taught me what and how to say things in certain contexts, saying that I was 'Detached' from the world and this would help me 'Attach' myself to it.

"Damn... I know you want to but, my beloved Bro, but once again... Too close too soon." Sting paused, a smirk etched on his face, clearly thinking of ways to prank me, not that I ever really fell for them, just offering myself to Sting as some source of entertainment. "How about we give it a try after the GMG?" Sting laughed.

"Not interested." I said, in a monotone.

"Damn Boo, a couple seconds ago you were all like, 'Screw you, Eucliffe' now you are 'Not interested.' Damn... My heart is aching." Sting teased. Sting on top of me. Kissing me, slowly trailing them down my chest, finally stopping at the start of my pants. Slowly pulling them down, teasing me. Heat slowly crept into my cheeks, but I still knew that was what I wanted. I was disgusting. "Boo, are you blushing?"

"Are you flirting with me? Another guy?" I asked, passing off as 'annoyed,' that was how I wished I felt.

"Um... Not interested." Sting replied, using his fingers as imaginary quotation marks. I flinched, were that response that annoying.

"This morning, you said you needed a friend, you wanted to talk. About what?" I asked.

Sting's only response was his body language. No eye contact. Fingers twitching. Feet shifting from side to side.

"What. Do. You. Want. To. Talk. About?" I punctuated each word clearly, knowing that it would make him anxious, I was manipulative, I could control Sting's emotions, to some degree. It made me fill with self-loathing. "I will not be mad." I coaxed.

"Can we go to somewhere less crowded?" Sting asked, his voice barely managing a soft whisper. "I don't want anyone else to know..."

"Okay." I complied to his request. "But give me two clues, two see if I can think of anything on the way."

"The first is you, there is no second." Sting said. He didn't ever give specific clues, I had to think deep and connect all hidden dots. Despite the fact that he would tell me in 5 minutes, I always wanted to figure out the enigma known to me as Sting Eucliffe. We arrived. Sting slowly pushed open the door as I trailed in after him.

"I love you, Rogue." Sting said as he turned to me. I paused, shocked and ran my hands through my hair. Fear. Hesitance. This should not have happened. This was a fault. My fault.


End file.
